


Short Stories of Paragons

by Chris_Starsong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 有关英杰们的一些段子。文中唤醒者没有特指。
Relationships: The Wakener & Paragons





	1. Chapter 1

手术刀碾过甲壳的感觉令他兴奋了几分，略一使力冰凉的刀面便没进去，在血肉里拉开一道。肌肉组织被破坏，血液温暖着金属，有一瞬那刀子仿佛与他融为一体。

疼痛感慢了几步才传来，叮当一声，刀子落地，切割者的神经此刻才成功捕捉到现状:他刚用刀在自己的小腹上剜了一下。

伤口并没有被优先处理，里卡尔气急败坏地寻找操纵者的身影，即使不出三步他就倒在地上了。他伸手捂住伤口，心里涌起的却是面对全新试验品时新奇的兴奋感，尽管这听起来很荒谬，但是真的。直到唤醒者赶过来，里卡尔嘴里还在念叨着什么，他的最后一句话是“装起来……不要浪费我的血。”

“我告诉过你，对吧。”卡兹提克的声音显得渺小而幽远。

“——就是这样，我警告过他了。”

“那也不至于对他这样吧？！科沃克明明毫发无损——”

“他侧面的甲壳缺了一小块。”

“——一小块甲壳，认真的？”

“当你头部的毛发也缺上一小块时你会明白的。”他做了个剪刀的手势。


	2. Chapter 2

他还留着那把音叉，是的，在他和英杰们决战的几年后，留着它如同留着其他的战利品，作为他曾经是螳螂妖中突兀而杰出的一位唤醒者的证明。

封存每位英杰的琥珀都是经由不同年代的不同匠师打造的，敲出的音调和由震动传至手中的质感都独一无二。至尊者差点没能活着从琥珀里出来，那块琥珀颜色暗淡，碎片小而轻，养分所剩无几。明澈者的琥珀像他的称号那般纯净，其中没有丝毫杂质。而暴食蝗，音叉全力敲击的那一下真的令人手疼。

切割者有一次送给他（或者说丢弃）一把小刀，刀柄上嵌着块琥珀，但刀刃已经呈不规则锯齿状损坏了，不知是受了什么待遇。他试图给它找点用处，切割者对此嗤之以鼻，显然他已经无法忍受这破烂玩意儿了。后来小刀被他遗忘在某场战斗中。当他从腰带上抽出自己的匕首来切抓到的兔子时，切割者动了一下触角，什么也没问。

他把音叉掏出来是因为他听说螳螂妖有新的女皇了。他应当意识到自己不是唯一一位唤醒者，以及他们不会是仅存的英杰。


	3. Chapter 3

这到现在也不是件多么稀松平常的事儿。

他们首次物理意义上的接触在刚结识不久，掠风者正打算带这位新晋唤醒者去往卡拉克西维斯的时候。

唤醒者伸手过去，以为英杰是要背着或抱着或是以其他什么方式带他一起飞。总之不会是拽着他衣服就提溜起来什么的。

因此这就是螳螂妖思想和其他种族与众不同的地方了。被提着在空中飞行的唤醒者下意识举起双手抓住掠风者的小臂，右手还被甲壳上的倒刺扎了一下，幸而没出血。掠风者对此似乎没有意见。

于是缓过劲来的唤醒者开始感受他指腹下的触感。可以很明显感觉到它很厚，很结实，也许敲敲还有声音，但尤其古怪的是隔着这样一层防御他也能摸到一丝温度，不过也许是他自己手出汗了呢，说不准。

后来他就没怎么有这样的机会了，尽管掠风者表示他随时可以带唤醒者飞往前线或是哪儿的，但像个琥珀炸弹一样被提着的感觉他还是不太喜欢（某种意义上来说他确实是炸弹）。

但有一个夜晚，他们坐在篝火边，唤醒者摸着衣服上的皮毛就像摸某种惹人喜爱的宠物，眼神空洞地看着火花噼啪作响，不知思绪在哪。掠风者则看他机械地重复动作。

“有兴趣吗？”唤醒者突然开口，眼睛依旧盯着火。

掠风者不太明白他的意思，没有回答。但唤醒者很快就坐得靠近了些，手离开那死气沉沉的皮毛，搁在了掠风者的胳膊上。

英杰俯视那柔软脆弱的上肢末端在他的外壳上缓慢挪动，一如方才它在与其同样柔软的动物外皮上挪动。他不知道这有什么意义，但默许了。


End file.
